catch me
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: short drabbles about the pairing len x miku...listen to Demi's song catch me
1. Chapter 1

**THESE ARE JUST SHORT DRABBLES I JUST MADE DEDICATED TO THE LOVING LEN X MIKE PAIRING**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE TWO OF THEM TOGETHER THEN DON'T READ...I DON'T LIKE THOSE PEOPLE ON FACEBOOK WHO COMPLAINS TO ME THAT THEY DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING LEN X MIKU WHEN I POST A PICTURE ABOUT THE TWO.**

**LEN AND MIKU: YUMEHIME DOESN'T OWN VOCALOIDS~**

**CHAPTER 1: BEFORE I FALL**

Miku Hatsune was known to be the school's cute and clumsy girl in the whole town, yet no boys tried to come close to her. Why? That's because the school's bad boy Len Kagamine has his eyes set on our favourite angel. Sure he was cute, sure he was tough but he never had the courage to talk to Miku. One time Miku caught him strangling someone and scurried off when he saw her. Miku never really understood why he was running away from her, and felt that she had done something that had the famous prince running away from her. Our teal beauty sat at her favourite seat, the window seat (**the legendary anime seat...too bad our classroom's windows are way behind our classroom**), behind her was her best friend and also Len's twin sister Rin Kagamine.

"Hey Miku...let me ask where is your brother?" Rin asked with a slight blush, Miku smirked at her friend.

"Who? Mikuo or Kaito If you're looking for Kaito, he's talking to your brother...but if you're asking about Mikuo he's probably making out with some girl" Miku answered playfully

"What! Mikuo is making out with some other girl? I don't believe you...he's not that kind of guy" Rin protested

"Why else would my twin brother disappear so early in the morning?" Miku asked slyly

"Miku! Why the hell did you hide my uniform in the dishwasher?!" A guy with similar features as Miku yelled, Rin blushed upon the arrival of the 'great' Mikuo as she proclaimed.

"That's because you left it in my closet on purpose Mikuo, so I threw it somewhere else" Miku playfully answered while sticking her tongue and ran before Mikuo caught her, but being the known clumsy girl she is, she tripped (**I think I should have wrote that she had a piece of bread on her mouth to make it really like a romance manga lolz**). She closed her eyes to prepare for her reunion with the floor once again, but instead she felt a pair of warm arms around her waist that had saved her and helped her stood up. She turned around only to find a pair of blue eyes filled with concern, yes! You have guessed it right, like some other romance movie the guy caught the girl before she fell and kissed the floor (**This actually happened to me in real life...I was walking along the corridors with my guy friend when I tripped...but instead of him wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled the back of my blouse saving from the fall but also chocking me in the process...that was so unromantic...but...I only view him as a good friend nothing else more**), But unlike those movies where the guy asks whether the girl is okay or not, Len just...sort of...left her without saying anything. Pretty cliché isn't it?

"Hey, sister! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mikuo asked rushing towards her sister followed by Rin.

"I'm totally fine! No harm done...Thanks Len" Miku waved at the blond but he just turned his head away of her. Unknown to our twin tailed character that Len was blushing.

"Oh...so you like Miku? You do know that if you try anything funny to her I'll kill you" Kaito asked the flushed blonde.

"I know that...besides do you even think I'll do something that would hurt my long time crush?" Len asked his blue haired senior.

"I guess not...anyway...where were we? Oh right! Luka-san (**Miku's cousin**) wanted me to invite you and your family for dinner tonight...she wanted to talk about moving into your neighbourhood, next to your house nonetheless" Kaito said.

"What? So you were the ones who bought the mansion next to ours? You do know that it's too big for a family of 4...well except if aunt Meiko and Meito live there for their vacation...but still it's too big" Len complained

"Oh? You don't want me, Mikuo, Luka and _**Miku **_living near you? You do know that Miku is asking why you're avoiding her...she really wants to talk to you" Kaito said.

"It's not like I don't want to talk to her...It's just that I have too much enemies that if they see me and her together they might hurt her" Len said, but Kaito only jerked her eyebrows and dragged Len towards Miku.

"Hey! Miku! Len here has something to say to you" Kaito said, and instantly Len blushed with both embarrassment and shyness.

"Oh? What is it? Kaito...you didn't dragged him here against his will right?" Miku asked his brother eyeing him suspiciously.

"N-no...I just...umm...err...Mikuo, Rin! I think Gakupo-sempai is calling us!" Kaito said sweating buckets. Rin and Mikuo just followed their sempai out.

"I'm sorry if my brother dragged you here" Miku smiled. Len could feel his heart beating fast.

"It's fine...So I heard you were moving near us?" Len asked trying not to blush.

"Oh! Yes...actually your mom referred us to the one who was selling the mansion next to your house...I don't why though" Miku said thinking hard of a reason why her 'aunt' would refer them the mansion next to them and not some other place

'Damn you mom! Are you teasing me?' Len cursed to himself

"Anyway...I-umm...I have a question" Miku said with a blush

"What is it?" Len asked.

"Do you hate me? I mean you always run when you see me..." Miku asked with sadness

"N-n-no...It's just that...umm (in a whisper) I really like you and...Umm...I'm a bit shy" Len answered trying hard not to blush, to maintain his reputation as the school's bad boy.

"You really like me?" Miku asked with a blush.

"H-h-how did you hear that?" Len asked with wide eyes

"Eh? Don't you remember when we were younger I had this amazing hearing ability?" Miku giggled.

"That was a long time ago how am I supposed to remember?" Len asked

"I don't know...I like you too Len" Miku said with a wink and kiss on Len's cheeks.

"So are you going to ask me out or what?" Miku asked teasingly.

"Umm...Umm...Miku...c-can you g-go out w-w-with m-m-me" Len asked with swirly eyes (**that's what I call them**) Miku only giggled and _tried_ to kiss Len on the cheeks but lo, and behold! She tripped and fell face first, thus earning her, a trip to the clinic with her now shy and flushed blonde boyfriend.(**Congratulations Miku! For both having a cute boyfriend and also for breaking the world record of the most number of fall!**)

"Geez...can't you be clumsier?" Len asked.

"Oh so you want to catch me whenever I fall?" Miku asked with a sly smile

"I-It's not like that" Len answered

"I Love you Len..." Miku said with pureness of heart and Len blushed a million shades of red.

"Ohhh~ Look at Len...he finally made his move~" Kaito laughed as he, Mikuo and Rin watched the from behind the scene.

"Now to pair up the two of you" Kaito smiled evilly at Mikuo and Rin

"Brother...what are you thinking" Mikuo asked nervously

"Nothing...I was only planning to let Rin confess her love to you here" Kaito chirped with innocence.

"What is he talking about?" Mikuo asked pointing at an evil laughing Kaito

**CLIFF HANGER! WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE**

**MIKU: HEY LEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID I LOVE YOU TO ME YET**

**LEN: I-I-I- (SWIRLY EYES) I-I-I-L-L-L-L**

**YUMEHIME: OH LEN...YOU'RE SO CUTE**

**LUKA AND GAKUPO: WE HAVEN'T GOT ANY SCREEN TIME!**

**YUMEHIME: ATLEAST YOUR NAMES WERE MENTIONED RIGHT? =.="**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME...AND PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG CATCH ME BY DEMI TO UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYA! IM BAAAAAACKKKK! LOOK MY NICKNAME APPEARED ITS CK!**

**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF MY STORY...I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE THIS A LONG STORY**

**BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS OR FAVORITES.**

**ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT TO START**

**CHAPTER 2: BEFORE I FALL TOO FAST, KISS ME QUICK BUT MAKE LAST**

"Ouch that hurts!" Miku said as Len placed a pack of ice on her forehead

"Oh stop complaining, you were so clumsy that you couldn't even kiss me on the cheeks without falling" Len said with sarcasm. Yes, they had been dating since I don't know, 3 months ago?

"Miku-Chan! I'm here with Mikuo and Kaito!" Rin announced inside the infirmary.

"Rin-Chan...Please be...I don't know a little quieter?" Mikuo asked. And yes, thanks to Kaito pulling the strings from behind the scene Mikuo and Rin are also together.

"Ah teenage love...even though I'm the love doctor why can't I get a girlfriend for myself?" Kaito asked crying dramatically

"That's because you reject every single one of the girls that asks you out" Miku pointed out

"I know but none of them meets my standards" Kaito shrugged.

"So...have you two kissed yet?" Mikuo jerked his eyebrows at Len

"We tried several times but Miku kept falling each time we had the chance" Len said flicking Miku's forehead

"Ouch that hurts! You flicked my forehead on the same spot that had the bump!" Miku cried.

"I'm so sorry" Len said panicking.

"Ah~ you two look good together...I can't say the same for the two of us" Rin said glaring at Mikuo who was wearing his earphones the whole time.

"Why not? I mean you two look compatible?" Miku asked

"That's because on our dates he is always surrounded by a bunch of girls...and we couldn't have any alone time at all" Rin complained.

"I told her we should have gone to the motel the other night" Mikuo said in his 'I-told-you-so' tone

"What were you thinking? You're a total pervert!" Rin said while blushing 'though I would like to...no! Rin stop thinking about that!' Rin argued inside her head.

"We better get going! We still have class duties thanks to Miku getting injured again" Mikuo said holding Rin's hand and dragging Kaito out of the infirmary.

"Jeez...my brother thinks that it's important for couples to kiss every freaking time of the day" Miku pouted which earned her a chuckle from Len

"Well it is important to couples to kiss...let's say it's the foundation of their relationship" Len said placing a band aid on Miku's forehead

"I bet you kissed a lot of girls...right?" Miku asked Len who looked at her with surprise

"What are you saying? How can you think of that?" Len asked her.

"It's just that you were popular ever since middle school and you were always with Tei so I thought you already kissed with her" Miku answered touching her bump. Len laughed then stopped

"Why would I kiss someone I don't even like? Honestly Tei was really annoying and was always clinging on me...where on earth did you hear I kissed Tei?" Len asked her

"I don't know...maybe from Miki?" Miku smiled sheepishly.

"Don't believe her...she always spread rumours about me...she uses these to threaten me even" Len said handing a pile of Len's crying pictures when they were younger.

"I remembered this...this was when you and your family was moving out and then we discovered that your house was far from ours...you cried not only rivers but I think even seas" Miku laughed. Len was so embarrassed letting his girlfriend remember that embarrassing memory.

"Okay, stop laughing and let's get going...we still have club practices..." Len said snatching the photos from Miku's hand

"Aww~ do we really need to attend archery club practices?" Miku asked plopping back on the clinic bed. Len walked over to Miku and grabbed her arms

"We need to get going"

"Okay" Miku

** ~IN THE CLUB ROOM~**

Miku wasn't in the mood to hit her targets so she randomly fires arrows everywhere. She sometimes hits the target or sometimes hits the butt of a stranger passing by. Len was not happy seeing his girl act like that. So he went to her side and guided her arms in shooting the arrows. The two couples were known as the schools archery prodigies; even though Miku was clumsy she was always great at archery (**I'm thinking about taking up archery lessons after I finish taking up my bass guitar lessons but I won't be able to take up those two if I don't finish my violin lessons T.T**) and so was Len.

"That is not how Len Kagamine's girlfriend is supposed to act...besides don't love archery?" Len asked.

"It's not like that...I'm just not in the mood today" Miku lazily answered. Len sighed at the sight of the school's renowned archery queen being lazy. With that said the 5:00 bell rang and signalled the dismissal of club members. Miku hurried to the changing room and changed into her regular uniform. Then Rin, Mikuo and Kaito arrived to pick them up. The 5 of them went into the hot springs since it was Friday. When they finished Miku was acting funny, they were eating in a restaurant when Miku suddenly jolted up from her seat.

"I'm going home ahead of you Len..." Miku said in a drunken tone. Len eyed Miku suspiciously and as suspected she was dizzy. It was obvious by her walking; she was wobbling and was all around the place.

"Where's the exit? Miku wandered around the room forgetting that the exit was on the other side of the room, thus earning her a chuckle from Len and the others

"Let's go Miku!" Len called out still chuckling over his girlfriend.

"Stop chuckling Len...Miku said in an irritated manner

"Alright...alright...come on now you're much too weak to go home alone" Len said supporting Miku as they went on, not noticing the others weren't following the two continued walking into their neighbourhood (**And yeah...Miku and her brothers together with their cousin Luka moved to their new house**). Miku was singing and rejoicing for no reason. This continued till they got infront of the neighbourhood park. Miku stopped and Len was forced to follow her. She sat on the swing laughing for no reason Len smiled at the sight of Miku laughing like a child. This reminded him of their old days when they used to play with each other.

"Alright...time to go home now" Len said. Miku whined but still obeyed Len's orders. But the most unexpected happened! Miku tripped! (**Nothing surprising about that**) but then again like usual Len caught her into an embrace. Len looked down at Miku and Miku looked up. Len didn't expect what happened next. All he remember was that a pair of lips collided with his, This made him taste heaven (**I don't mean it literally...when my cousin read this she thought Len died XD and she's way older than me...still we're both Len x Miku fanatics**). Miku kept it short and then passed out.

"Oh great! Now I'm supposed to carry you home?" Len asked out loud but still carried his beloved princess to her mansion.

"Luka-nee-Chan!" Len called out and instantly the doors flung open.

"Oh Len! Long time no see...and what do we have here?" Luka asked

"I think she soaked in the baths for too long" Len answered with a chuckle

"So bathed together?" Luka asked jerking her eyebrows.

"N-n-no" Len defended

"Come in...And please carry Miku to her room...I'm sure you'll know which one when you get to the next floor" Luka said opening the door. Len carried Miku up to the second floor way over the wing where the rooms where designated. He scanned the doors to see which was Miku's and then he saw it...a teel door with a huge poster of her, Len, Rin, Mikuo, Kaito when they were younger. He inspected it and noticed all the changes in their appearances. Kaito who was once looked like a cute innocent boy has now grown into a handsome bad boy. Rin who was a bit small was now the same height as them. Mikuo who was looking like a nerd when they were younger was now one of the school's heartthrobs and Miku, yes Miku was cute as always but now she has grown into a fine woman. Len's trip to memory lane was long and sweet, yes he was savouring every memory he had as a child but was all interrupted with a giggle from his passed out girlfriend.

"I didn't know that the bad boy Len Kagamine was a softie when it comes to the past" Miku said with a smirk. Len could only stare at Miku for awhile then dropped Miku to the floor, and then walked away.

"Hey! What was that for?" Miku whined. Len turned around to face his girlfriend.

"That was a payback for making me carry you all the way from the restaurant to your house and this (**kisses Miku on the lips**) is for the kiss you gave me earlier" Len said blushing alongside Miku. He then stood up then left her on the floor stunned on what happened.

"You jerk! Why didn't you even help me up? And what kiss are you talking about?!" Miku asked on the top of her lungs. Len could only chuckle at Miku's tantrum.

"Leaving already Len?" Luka asked

"Yup...I want to get some rest before Miku's screaming gets louder" Len yelled

"Hey I heard that!" Miku's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion

"Goodnight Luka-nee-Chan" Len bowed while exiting the mansion

**SECOND CHAPTER DONE! THIS WAS ALOT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED OF MYSELF CONGRATS TO MYSELF! I'M SO HAPPY T.T**

**ANYWAYS FOR MY CO-LEN X MIKU SUPPORTERS CONVINCE MORE PEOPLE TO JOIN OUR SIDE LIKE WHAT I DID TO ONE OF MY SIBLINGS AND I EVEN MADE MY FRIENDS DOUBT THEIR LEN X RIN AND MIKUX KAITO PAIRINGS (MUAHAHAHA IM EVIL I TELL YA...EVILLLLL~)**

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET MA REVIEWS! ONEGAI~**

**AND ONE MORE THING! PLEASE LIKE MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK OTAKUS NEVER DIES AND I'LL POST SOME OF MIKU X LEN PICS (IF I FIND ANY...IT'S HARD TO FIND DECENT ONES ON THE NET)**

**TILL NEXT TIME! STAND, STAY, BOW...ARIGATOU GOSAIMAS!**

**THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY YUMEHIMENEVERDIES AND IS CURRENTLY ONGOING HER CURRENT HUSBAND, KILLUA ZOLDYCK, AND OTHER ANIME BOYFRIENDS (E.G. SASUKE, LABRADOR, TOSHIRO ETC.) IS BEGGING YOU TO GIVE HER REVIEWS THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER! YAY! ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO REVIEW FOR THE EXAMS (****_WELL NOT REALLY IM JUST WAITING FOR THE TIME WHERE THE INTERNET WOULD BE FASTER AND I GUESS THAT BE NIGT TIMES...BUT I CAN'T REALLY USE MY LAPTOP DURING NIGHT TIME BECAUS OF MY PARENTS...YOU KNOW STRICT RULES...GOTTA FOLLOW OR I'D BE EATEN ALIVE!_****) SO EXPECT A BIT OF A DELAY ON THE UPDATE TIME...**

**LEN: YUMEHIMENEVERDIES DOESN'T OWN OR DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT THE CREATION OF VOCALOIDS**

**YUMEHIME: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE...IF IT WASN'T FOR MY DREAMS THEY WOULD NEVER HAVE DESIGNED ALL OF YOU! JUST KIDDING .O**

**LEN: STOP THAT...YOU DON'T OWN US **

**YUMEHIME: LOOK THERE'S MIKU! (SNICKERS)**

**LEN: WHERE! (LOOKS FOR MIKU)**

**CHAPTER 3: SO I CAN SEE HOW BADLY THIS WILL HURT ME WHEN YOU SAY GOODBYE**

The most awaited event of the year! The school festivals and everyone was planning for that event. Ofcourse the class would involve Miku wearing something cute and embarrassing to attract customers.

"How about, a kissing booth? I mean boys will fight over the booth when Miku is the one doing the kissing booth" one of the students suggested.

"What are you talking about? She already has Len...what would Len feel if he finds out Miku has to kiss random guys?" Rin asked

"And besides, she can't even kiss me without tripping" Len said in a teasing manner

"And then I won't kiss you then" Miku said with a humph

"Then don't" Len said in an irritated manner (**Ohhh! A lovers' quarrel!**)

"Fine I won't and don't even think about talking to me until I say so" Miku said walking out of the class to be followed by Mikuo.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Len asked Mikuo who didn't answer him.

"They're supposed to go to America for 3 weeks...to visit their parents there... poor Len...no communications with her for 3 months what will you do?" Rin asked in a teasing manner

"Why didn't she tell me she was going to the U.S today?" Len asked

"Well for once...you might cry an ocean when she goes and second she was planning to tell you awhile ago but you were busy with something and then you said something that offended her so she left" Rin said followed by a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' by the whole class.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

**_FROM: MIKU HATSUNE_**

**_SUBJECT: (NONE)_**

**_MESSAGE:_**

**_WELL I'M GOING TO AMERICA FOR AWHILESO CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE 3 MONTHS FREEDOM FROM YOUR CLUMSY GIRLFRIEND...HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FREEDOM CUZ' WE'RE THROUGH /3_**

"Ohhhh...Len just got dumped through text message" Rin said in a disapproving tone

"Damn it!" Then Len stormed out of the class onto the roof top.

~WITH MIKU AND HER BROTHERS~

"Hey sis... Are you sure that you really want to break up with him? I mean you've been dating almost half a year?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with it...besides I can tell he doesn't love me anymore thus making me a hindrance to his life" Miku said with a bright smile

*beep* *beep* *beep* "And he texted"

**_FROM: LEN KAGAMINE_**

**_SUBJECT: SORRY_**

**_MESSAGE:_**

**_I'M SORRY MIKU...IT'S JUST THAT I WAS BUSY WITH ALL THE CLASS PREPARATIONS AND I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOU AT ALL...I'M SORRY FOR SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOU WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO DEFEND YOU...IM NOT SURE IF YOU'LL REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE AND IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BUT ALWAYS REMEBER THAT I WISH YOU A SAFE TRIP_**

"See...he only apologized then wished me a safe trip...he doesn't love me anymore" Miku said showing the message to her brothers

"I don't know about you but I do know he'll miss you for sure" Kaito said

"I don't care...I just want to go to where mama and papa is...and I want to shop in New York City for some cute clothes" Miku squealed in delight

'Ahh Miku...you're one of the persons I know who can hide their true emotions too well that it pains to see you smile on such sad events' Kaito said with a soft smile on his face

"_now boarding flight number 800001 bound to new York all passengers please proceed to gate 8 thank you" _ the P.A. system announce and off they go to New York

~AFTER 3 WEEKS~

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Miku said spreading her arms open wide. She was wearing her black shorts and white tank top, her hair was worn in a back ponytail.

"Miku...can you slow down a bit?" Mikuo yelled being surrounded by girls. He was wearing his black pants, a white shirt topped with a teel coloured polo shirt, behind him was Kaito wearing his black pants, sky blue polo shirt.

"Hurry up you slow pokes! Luka-nee-Chan is waiting for us in the parking lot!" Miku yelled.

"Excuse us girls...but we need to get going" Kaito said while dragging his brother, the girls gave way while sighing dreamingly.

"Nice move bro." Mikuo said slyly

"Ofcourse...I'm not a school prince for nothing" Kaito smirked

"Will you two hurry up or I'll drag the both of you" Miku said.

~TIME SKIP~

"Alright you guys...go to your rooms and sleep early...you still have classes tomorrow...the teachers understood your excuses and offered make up classes every Saturdays here in our house" Luka said in a strict manner

"Okay" The three chirped as they dragged their bags to their rooms.

"What have been Rin doing when I was away? I always hear Mikuo talking to her every night before going to bed...they're both so sweet" Miku giggled at the memory of his brother waking up early in the morning and staying up late just to talk to Rin.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

**_From: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Subject: Hey!_**

**_Message: _**

**_I heard you've just arrived from your flight...are you sleeping? Sorry to disturb you if you were...anyways what have you been up to? You and my stupid brother haven't had any communications at all for the past 3 weeks? I mean my brother didn't eat (well not literally...he eats but only a little) for 3 weeks and I can hear fist slams on his room walls...can you go and talk to him already?_**

**_End of massage_**

**_Reply to: Rin Kagamine_**

**_Subject: Hey!_**

**_Message:_**

**_Why would he be sad? I thought he didn't love me anymore? I mean his last text was all about how sorry he was and how he wished me a safe trip that's all...and based on his popularity he should have a new girlfriend by now...if he wants to apologize tell him to apologize personally and not through text message..._**

**_End of message_**

~WITH LEN AND RIN~

*smack* "you idiot...why did you tell her to have a safe trip and not I love you?!" Rin asked her brother

"Ouch! I was afraid that she might get angry at me...besides she told me we were through so I thought I had no right to say I love you to her" Len said rubbing his sore cheeks he hated his sister for her trade mark smack, one time she almost sent him flying across his room just because her oranges went missing.

*smack* "you loser! Miku breaking up with you doesn't mean you don't have the right to say I love you to her anymore...you're one of the school's bad boy and you don't even know such a simple idea? I'm ashamed to call you my brother" Rin said with a disappointed look on her face that says 'you're-such-a-pathetic-loser'

"Well I'm sorry for being handsome (**yeah rub that on her face lolz**) and for not being as experienced as you when it comes to love...unlike you who gave her first kiss to Mikuo when we were children and not to mention at the age of 9..."

"Shut up! (**Rin's actually avoiding the topic...guilty aren't we?**) we're not talking about what's going on about me and Mikuo...according to Miku you should apologize to her personally and not through text...now go to her house and apologize" Rin said

"Can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Luka-nee-Chan just texted me not to come to their house right now...because Miku and her brothers are already sleeping" Len said showing Rin Luka's text message.

"Hmmm...Well whatever...you're on your own, brother..."Rin said dashing towards her room

"What kind of sister leaves her twin brother suffering?" Len asked in loud voice

"Apparently me!" Rin yelled back

"What's wrong son?" Lily (**their mother...she has been secretly pulling the red strings of destiny for Miku and Len alongside Kaito**)

"It's just that I really love Miku and I don't think she feels the same...sure we've been dating for six months before we broke up...but apologizing to her isn't enough...what should I do?" Len asked his mother on the verge of crying. (**I'm a sadist XD**)

**AND SO THE CLIF HANGER STARTS HERE! I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO DO ONE I'M SUPPOSED TO DO ONE SHOTS...BUT I CAN'T REALLY DO THAT NOW THAT THE STORIES ARE ALL CONNECTED**

**I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO WRITE SHORT STORIES SO FORGIVE ME**

** HANA OKITA= I'M USING CAPSLOCKS TO EMPHASIZE THAT THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE...I CAN'T REALLY HELP MYSELF 'CUZ IT'S A HABIT XD**

**ANYWAYS...I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE 4TH CHAPTER AND I'M BEGGING YOU TO GIVE ME REVIEWS T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!**

**LEN: YOU'RE A FAST ONE! YOU REALLY LIKE THE TWO OF US TOGETHER?**

**YUME HIME: OFCOURSE...WHY WOULD I WRITE ABOUT THIS IF I DON'T LIKE THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER?**

**MIKU: BUT YOU DON'T OWN US RIGHT YUME HIME?**

**YUME HIME: UNFORTUNATELY...NOOOOO T.T**

**LEN: MIKU! TALK TO ME *MIKU DASHES AWAY***

**YUME HIME: THAT'S OKAY LEN...YOU STILL HAVE ME...JUST KIDDING *RUNS AFTER MIKU***

**LEN: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE *RUNS AFTER THE TWO***

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER IS APPLIED**

**CHAPTER 4: LET THE FUTURE PASS AND DON'T LET GO. BUT TONIGHT I COULD FALL TOO SOON INTO THIS BEAUTIFUL MOONLIGHT.**

"I know! Why don't you serenade her?" Lily said clapping her hands together

"I will what now?!" Len asked in surprised

"Yeah...I will tell your school principal to hold an impromptu duet singing contest" Lily said in an excited manner

"Mom! Wait mom! What are you doing?" Len asked her mother who just dialled the phone

"You go to bed young man! You still have school tomorrow" Lily commanded in a commanding-excited tone.

"Okay..." Len said while proceeding to his room, he didn't want to argue with his mom or he'll get into a bigger mess that will surely ruin his reputation. All he can do for now is to wait till tomorrow and face what his mother has prepared for him.

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Okay! We will have a surprise duet competition...so we have to send 2 representatives from each class...any suggestions?" Their teacher asked.

"Len and Miku!" Class yelled which surprised the newly arrived and fashionably late Hatsune twins.

"What about me and him?" Miku asked

"Majority of the class wants you to take part on our surprise duet competition...so you and Mr. Kagamine shall practice here...as we watch as audiences" the teacher sat and watched the two hesitate to talk to each other, yes, their whole class no their whole school! Was involved in Lily's little scheme to get those two back together again.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Give them the guitar Rin!" Their teacher called as Rin handed Len a white and yellow guitar.

"What will we sing?" Miku asked the class in a pleading manner

"Let Len lead you and you follow okay?" Rin said while winking. Rin pulled Len into a corner and gave him an evil glare.

"Sing with her or I'll cut your throat out...sing I love you by Avril" Rin said handing lyrics with guitar chords on it.

"Ummmm...Here's the lyrics...just follow me if you want to" Len said handing a copy to Miku.

~TIME SKIP TO THE CONTEST~

"That was Gakupo and Kaito with the song two ura-omote lovers! Up next is the class 1-A and their representatives are the school's archery king and queen let's give it up for Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune!" The D.J. announced

*Guitar*

**I LOVE YOU**

**LEN:**

**Lala lalalala (2x)**

**I like your smile**

**I like your vibe**

**I like your style**

**But that's not why I love you**

**MIKU:**

**And I, I like the way you search the stars**

**But that's not why I love you hey**

**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

**Do feel what I feel too?**

**Do you need? Do you need me?**

**LEN:**

**You're so beautiful**

**But that's why I love you**

** I'm not sure you know **

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you, just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you**

**Is all that we've through**

**And that's why I love you **

**MIKU:**

**Lala, lalalala (2x)**

**I like the way you misbehave**

**When we get wasted**

**But that's not why I love you**

**And how you keep your cool**

**When I am complicated**

**But that's not why I love**

**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

**Do feel what I feel too?**

**Do you need? Do you need me?**

**LEN:**

**You're so beautiful**

**But that's why I love you**

** I'm not sure you know **

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you, just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you**

**Is all that we've through**

**And that's why I love you yeah!**

**LEN & MIKU:**

** Oh!(2x)**

**Even though we didn't make it through**

**I am always here with you!**

**You-u-u**

**You're so beautiful**

**But that's why I love you**

** I'm not sure you know **

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you, just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you**

**Is all that we've through**

**And that's why I love you **

*Clap* *clap* *cheer* *cheer*

"That was a wonderful song by Miku and Len...aren't they perfect for each other *sigh* too bad they broke up 3 weeks ago *awww* okay! With that aside let's hear it for our next pair!" *clap**clap**clap *

"Wait! Before we proceed...I would like to say that Miku I-I-I-I-Ummmm-I-I-I (** . **) I-I-I" Len said over the microphone. Miku was on Mikuo's side when Len's outburst happened. Mikuo had the urge to push Miku over to the stage but stopped himself, or else he will suffer the consequences of his actions.

"Just tell her already!" Rin and Mikuo yelled simultaneously

"I REALLY LOVE YOU" Len spoke in a shy manner earning him an 'awww' from the crowd

"What do you say Miku?" Kaito asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Ummmm...I don't know what to say" Miku said in a happy tone. Len got down from the stage with the stage light following him.

"So would you be my girlfriend?" Len asked in a cool-pleading voice.

"Well Mr. Kagamine...I am honoured to be your girlfriend! So its yes! I love you!" Miku said hugging Len earning them a round of applause from the audience.

"That was an amazing performance! Now, onto the next performance!"

~TIME SKIP~

"I'm glad you two are back together" Kaito said while looking at Miku and Len.

"Yes! Now we can have a double date!" Rin cheered

"Still I don't have a date" Kaito sighed deep.

"You'll find your girl brother...I'm sure" Miku nodded.

**UMMM THIS IS MY FOURTH CHAPTER...SO I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALLY LIKE IT**

**IF YOU DON'T THEN PLEASE SUGGEST THINGS THAT MAY HELP MAKE THIS STORY A-AMAZING!**

**ALSO IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS STORY...GIVE ME REVIEWS TO BOOST MY CONFIDENCE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED SOON!**

**AND IF YOU LIKE THE GRAY X LUCY COUPLE FROM FAIRY TAIL READ MY NEW FANFIC CALLED**

**'THE MELODY OF OUR LOVE STORY' (I REALLY LIKE UNUSUAL PAIRINGS FROM ANIMES BUT I'M OFTEN RIGHT ABOUT THEM) WHICH I'M GOING TO POST SOON!**

**WITH THIS DONE...IM OUTTA HERE! PEACE OUT LENKU FANS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS RELEASED! AIN'T I FAST? YEAH WELL NOT REALLY XD**

**ANYWAYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ABOUT MY STORY!**

**I WILL CONTINUE STRIVING AND WRITTING FOR THESE TWO -^-**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER SOMETHINGS (FORGOT THE WORD XD)**

**LET US START THE STORY...**

**AFTER THIS STANDARD DISCLAIMERSHIP COMMERCIAL **

**DISCLAIMER: YUME HIME NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL OWN VOCALOIDS, SHE HAS ONLY MADE THIS STORY TO SUPPORT THE LEN X MIKU PAIRING...DO NOT BELIEVE HER IF SHE SAYS VOCALOIDS BELONG TO HER...**

**YUME HIME: HEY! SO YOU MEAN I'M A LAIR?!**

**DICLAIMER: EXACTLY**

**YUME HIME: YOU'RE SO MEAN!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHUT YOUR YAPPIN AND START THE STORY!**

**YUME HIME: ALRIGHT! DON'T RUSH ME! T.T**

**CHAPTER 5: BUT YOU'RE SO HYPNOTIZING**

It was an ordinary day for most people, but not for our the teel haired girl. She was recruited as a model for a teenage magazine, and seeing this as an opportunity she immediately took the chance.

"So you accepted a modelling job and you're modelling today and every Saturday. Did I get it right?" Len asked Miku and she nodded

"And you want me to come with you?" he again asked and she nodded in response

"Please...I don't really like their manager...he creeps me out" Miku cried and pleaded and Len could help but smile.

"Ofcourse I'll come...no one is allowed to touch my girl but me..." Len said in a jolly tone

"No one's allowed to touch her till she gets married" Kaito said popping out of the bushes followed by Mikuo and Rin.

"What are you two doing here?" Miku asked while eyeing her two brothers suspiciously.

"Nothing...me and Rin were on our date when we saw Kaito spying on the two of you" Mikuo answered putting his hands saying 'I'm-telling-the-truth'.

"Hey! You can't blame me for being over-protective" Kaito said.

"Protecting me from what?" Miku asked with a pout.

"Let's face it your boyfriend is a good looking jerk" Kaito said in a 'I-know-everything' tone

"What did you say!" Len said with a tick mark on his temples

"And when jerks see someone sexier and prettier they'll dump you on the spot. And that girl probably will fall inlove with him too" Kaito said with a 'tsk'

"Like I'd do that to her!" Len said in an irritated manner

"My brother's right...like that fine looking lady over there...She was staring at you and licking her lips ever since she saw you" Miku said in a dead pan tone.

"Well too bad for her...because I already have a girlfriend" Len defended while putting his arms around Miku's shoulder.

"Whatever...Let's go Miku! You have photo shoots to do!" Mikuo said dragging his sister with him, but making sure Rin was holding hands with him.

"Never think about touching my precious sister" Kaito growled

"You being over protective make me think you have sisterly complex...or even worst a Lolita complex" Len said in a teasing voice and pretended to shudder in disgust.

"I do not have a sisterly complex! As you all know that I love I.A. very much thank you!" Kaito said in defence.

~AT THE STUDIO~

"Okay Miku! Start blowing bubbles at look happy okay~" the photographer said while adjusting the camera towards Miku, who was dressed white glamorous straight dress her hair was down for the first time

~LEN'S POV~

Miku was wearing different outfits today, they weren't that interesting until the last outfit was shown. It was an white dress reaching up to her mid thigh, it had a lot of teel frills inside. She was wearing white high socks with teel coloured linings hanging from the sides. She was wearing a white strap on shoes with neon teel coloured wing on each side of the strap. She had a pair of headphones with neon wings designed and her back was adorned with 2 neon teel coloured wings. (**The one she was wearing on her erekutorikku enjeu video**) There is only absolutely one word to describe her now, and it's beautiful. She really looked liked an angel, maybe sent by the one on the most high? Or is it a fallen angel that needs my protection. But no matter which is which she's still mine, I'm not letting anybody have her. I may or may not sound possessive, but hey! That's what my heart is saying, so why contradict what's the best?

~NORMAL POV~

The photo shooting was done, and they were all happy.

"You did a great job kid" Kaito said ruffling Miku's hair.

"Well...It won't be fair if my brothers were good at modelling I'm not" Miku laughed.

"Wait...you're models?!" Rin asked pointing at Mikuo and Kaito.

"Yeah...you didn't know?" Kaito asked. Rin shook her head sideways.

"We're like featured every week" Mikuo said looking at his girlfriend with confusion

"Well excuse me for not reading magazines!" Rin said with a pout.

"I think you guys had enough fun for today..." Lily said popping out of nowhere.

"Mom!" "Aunt!" *chorus* "where did you come from?!" The teenagers yelled in surprise

"What are you talking about? I've been behind you since...I don't know...a while ago?" Lily said with a laugh.

"Alright...let's go home!" Mikuo said running followed by his girlfriend, then the other couple, then Kaito. Lily could only watch and smile as their images got smaller and smaller.

"I hope nobody's going to destroy their perfect relationship" Lily said looking at the blood red sky.

**FIFTH CHAPTER DONE~ I STILL HAVE LIKE FIFTEEN CHAPTERS TO DO SO...PLEASE SUPPORT ME! BTW...**

**I'M MAKING A NEW STORY ABOUT THE SAME COUPLE...IT'S A STORY ABOUT MIKU BEING A CLUMSY TRANSFER STUDENT BUT AN ASSASSIN BY NIGHT! ONE NIGHT, LEN,WHO WAS A RICH, OUT GOING JERK CAUGHT HER DOING ONE OF HER ASSASSINATIONS AND TOOK INTEREST IN HER. HE DECIDED TO BLACK MAIL HER INTO BECOMING HIS PERSONAL ASSISSTANT, TIME PASSED BY AND LEN FELL INLOVE WITH HER AND VICE VERSA BUT MIKU WAS TORMENTED BY THE ABSOLUTE RULES OF ASSASSINS AND THAT IS "AN ASSASSIN SHALL NEVER FEEL ANY EMOTOINS BESIDES HATRED AND THIRST FOR BLOOD".**

**IF YOU LIKE THE PLOT PLEASE STAY TUNED BECAUSE I'LL POST IT SOON!**

**ANYWAYS...AS YOU MAY ALL KNOW...RIGHT NOW I'M DOING 3 DIFFERENT STORIES FOR 3 DIFFERENT ANIMES AT THE SAME TIME SO DON'T BLAME ME IF I'M SLOW IN UPDATING... I LOVE PUNISHING MYSELF...I'M A MASOCHIST AND A SADIST. I'M A...UMMM...I DON'T KNOW...EVIL?**

**ANYWAYS...STAY TUNED FOR THE 6****TH**** CHAPTER! JA-NE~**


End file.
